The Prototype: First Arrival
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: After detonating the nuke, Alex Mercer finds himself aboard the Sunrider. After meeting the crew, and not being shot at, they agreed to drop him off at the nearest neutral planet. But Alex's expertise with weapons just might make him a valuable asset to Kayto and his crew... WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence and Gore. (Kind!Alex Fatherly!Alex) Alex X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Alex Mercer was not in familiar surroundings. The room was white and reached rather high. Alex could still touch the ceiling if he needed however.

"Is he alright?" A male voice asked. Mercer kept his eyes closed. He felt someone grab his wrist gently, possibly checking for a pulse.

"There's no pulse." Another female voice. A small and gentle hand was placed on his chest. "No heartbeat either. He's dead." Alex wondered if this girl would care if he was still 'alive'. So he made his biomass beat, like a heart. The gentle hand pushed a little harder. "Wait! There's one but it's weak!" Three pairs of feet ran over.

"We need to move him to the medbay!" Another female voice ordered. Alex decided to 'wake up'.

Mercer began forcing some coughs. They sounded exactly a normal person's. He groaned and tried sitting when a hand was placed on his chest.

"You shouldn't try to move." A female voice told him. It was soft and reassuring, possibly trying to calm him, if he were scared. Alex chuckled in his head. "Are you alright?"

"Sunshine and rainbows right here." Alex replied. He heard a giggle to his right but ignored. "You can move your hand now." The hand from his chest was removed quickly.

"S-sorry!" The female voice exclaimed. Alex chuckled and got to his feet. In front of him was a man and three girls. The boy stepped forward.

"I'm Kayto Shields. Who are you?" Kayto asked. Alex held out a hand to shake.

"Alex Mercer." Kayto took the offered hand. Alex made sure to not use any strength to grip Kayto's hand, lest he crush it. "Them?" Alex pointed at the three girls.

"Ava Crescentia." Kayto pointed at the brown-haired girl. "Asaga Oakrun." He pointed at the cheery red-head. "Chigara Ashada." He pointed at the bluey-purple head. "Now I would like to know how you got onto this ship."

"You tell me. One moment I'm on Earth, the next, I'm on a ship." Alex shrugged. He decided not to consume them. They had, in fact, been the only one's other than Dana to show some kindness to him. Kayto raised an eyebrow.

"Earth? Where's that?" Kayto asked.

"I don't know where in space but I'll point it out to you if we see it." Alex lied smoothly.

"Well, I suppose that you need to remain here for now. Do you have any skills we could use on the ship?" Kayto asked, though behind him Ava's frown deepened.

"Wherever your weapons are. I don't know much about them but, I can keep them in working order." Alex answered. Kayto nodded and turned to Asaga.

"Asaga, take Alex up to the weapons deck." Kayto ordered. Asaga saluted.

"Aye aye cap'n!" She nodded. "Come on Alex!" Alex followed Asaga and they headed toward the elevator with a '1' above the door. The moment he stepped on the elevator, the weight limit was almost exceeded. Asaga didn't notice, thankfully, and they made their way to the weapons deck on top of the ship.

Alex noticed the rather large cannon and memories from someone he had consumed rushed him.

- _Web of Intrigue-_

-Super MAC-MAC-SPARTAN'S.

 _-End Web of Intrigue-_

Alex looked at the big weapon cannon and he had a feeling that he could improve it, he had a feeling that he could improve all their weapons. he clapped his hands together and looked for tools.

Kayto Shields was in the bridge. He was chatting with Ava and Asaga about whether or not to destroy a PACT communication cneter whioch would cripple their military operations heavily or save some little girls from being sold as slaves.

"Captain." Ava said.

"Yes Ava?" He replied.

"Alex has made some modifications to our Vanguard cannon. it's power draw has decreased and it fires a large slug at about 200 times the speed of light. We suspect that even the Legion wouldn't be able to stand up to many of them." Ava explained. Kayto smiled. At least Alex was useful, though mysterious.

"He made some modifications to my and Asaga's ryders too. He's made them faster and given them each their own personal shielding, increased their armor without decreasing mobility and made our weapons dramatically more powerful." Chigara piped in. Kayto nodded, even more happy with Alexs's usefulness.

"He's also began making his own Ryder! He called it _Blacklight_ but he hasn't said any details about it." Asaga stated. Kayto chuckled. Alex had more usefulness than any of them expected or needed. Kayto had a feeling that keeping Alex aboard would keep any of their weapons in tip-top shape and even upgrade them with the resources they had on hand.

"Well, with this great news, Ava, do you think that we could take both objectives?" Kayto asked his second-in-command.

"With these upgrades, yes. Asaga and Chigara could destroy PACT's outpost while the Sunrider saves the slaves." Ava smirked slightly. Kayto nodded.

"Very well. Asaga, Chigara, get in your ryders and get going. Me and Ava need to be on our way to save the slaves." Kayto ordered. Asaga and Chigara nodded and ran to an elevator leading to the deck bay.

Alex lay down on the surprisingly sturdy bed. He wasn't sure why he upgraded the weapons on the Sunrider, Blackjack and the Liberty. He supposed that he was on a roll with his upgrading and decided to do them too to keep his zone. He didn't care anyway. He learnt a lot about Ryder's when he was upgrading them. He was about halfway through making the Blacklight but he was tired of being around tools.

"Attention crew." Kayto's voice projected over the intercom. "We are warping now to stop some slavers from selling some little girls as slave trade. All repair crews get ready." Alex shrugged. He supposed that he counted as repair crew since he knew more about machines than anyone on the ship probably. He got up from his bed and made his way to the weapons deck, ready to repair any weapons that may be damaged during the fights.

 **If any of you get the reference to another sci-fi futuristic game in this chapter, you get a mention in Chapter 2 and a sneak peak at said chapter, though this is onot for one person. Good luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had helped fix any weapons damaged during the fight between the pirate base and the Sunrider. He also helped on minor fixes in the armour but was mostly occupied in the keeping the weapons functional. It seemed that Kayto tested out the new improvements on the Vanguard Cannon and it promptly tore the pirate base in two. After the surprisingly short fight, Alex retired to his room.

Alex entered his room and lay down on the surprisingly comfy bed in his room. He had just locked the door and he curled into a ball.

Alex lay there, practically a broken man. The people here never knew about Earth and that meant Dana, his sister, never existed. He got an idea and his hands ruffled through his jacket pocket. His hand brushed the paper and he pulled it out gently. The paper held a picture of him and Dana, his usual brooding face set but his sister held a face, promising mischievous deeds. He never thought about this possibility of traveling through dimensions, though how could he. Even he, the smartest man on Earth, thought alternate dimensions was a bit dumb though extremely interesting. Alex wouldn't cry, he was too prideful for that, but he would most definitely feel sadness. His shoulders began to shake.

Kayto's voice broke Alex from his moodiness.

"Alex Mercer, please report to the command deck. Repeat, Weapons Specialist Alex Mercer please report to the command deck." The intercom played before falling silent.

"Weapon Specialist?" Alex mumbled aloud. Alex composed himself and got up from his bed and began his journey toward the command deck.

 **Command Room, Deck 1...**

Alex marched up to the deck and saw Kayto walking toward him.

"Mercer." Kayto nodded. Alex nodded back.

"Captain. Any reason you called me up here?"" Alex questioned. Ava walked over to them and saluted.

"Captain, are we finally getting this out the way?" Ava asked. Kayto nodded as Alex waited patiently.

"Alex Mercer, as captain of the Sunrider and in light of your extraordinary weaponary skills, I offer to you the position of Weapons Specialist. Do you accept?" Kayto stated. Alex was surprised. He turned around and scratched his chin.

Fuck it.

Alex turned back around and snapped off a picture perfect salute, the military voices in his head nodding in approval.

"Weapons Specialist Alex Mercer reporting for duty, sir!" Alex said in a professional manner. Kayto smiled and saluted back.

"Your uniform will be delivered to your bunk shortly. Best get over to the mess and tell Asaga and Chigara the news." Kayto pointed out.

Alex's mouth made a genuine smile at Kayto. He could already feel that Kayto would be a great Captain and friend.

"Roger that." Alex nodded and turned around. He walked to the door leading to the mess hall. He opened it and walked inside, spotting the two girls. Asaga was playing a game and Chigara seemed to be eating. Alex walked over to the two.

"Hey Alex!" Asaga greeted in her energetic tone. Chigara looked up from her food and looked at him.

"Oh! Hello Alex." Chigara jumped. Alex smirked beneath his hood.

"Hey you two. Just wanted to let you know that I'm an official member of the Sunrider now. The Weapon Specialist, and possibly Ryder Specialist next to Chigara. Speaking of which, can I talk to you for a second Chigara?" Alex requested. Chigara nodded.

"Sure. What was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"I was wondering, which is better for the Blackjack and the Sunrider's energy core? The Ryuvian Flying Aid XV-11 or the Ongressite Coolant Pipe CV-66?" Alex asked. Chigara's eye lit up.

"It really depends on the Ryder. The Flying Aid would really help the Blackjack's and the Sunrider's targeting system while the Coolant Pipe would make it easier for them to move about." Chigara replied. Alex scratched his chin.

"Power or maneuverability. What about the Ongressite Ryuvian Dominator DDD? It's pretty expensive but it has the combined power and maneuverability. Would it be better in the long run for us? It would really put a drain on our credits." Alex gave. Chigara gave him a amazed look.

"Where did you find that?" She asked.

"It was advertised on the holo and the simulator says that it is a brilliant addition if we can afford it.." Alex explained.

 **After an extremely boring scientific discussion...**

Alex sat in the hangar bay, just staring at his Ryder called the _Blacklight._ It was designed to get in to the enemies weak points extremely quickly and leave some very hefty damage before bugging out just as fast. If that failed, it could serve as a sniper from afar. The large cannon could penetrate just about anything, since it shot a large slug at about 2,000 times the speed of sound.

He was also in his uniform. It was black and red. **A/N: Think of the outfits Asaga wears and paint it black for where her red would be and glowing red where her black would be.**

He was torn on getting the Flying Aid or the Coolant Pipe. He wanted that extra oomph for the weapon but the speed could help him get out in a tight spot.

He was removed from his daydreams when Kayto's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all hands, we have an urgent mission from the Alliance. We are to go and save some politicians from some PACT who are trying to kill them. To battle stations people everyone! Red Alert as soon as we warp!" Kayto ordered smoothly. Alex got up and ran over to the weapons, ready to start repairs and inputs coordinates for attacks. Asaga and Chigara came running in and ran over to their Ryder's.

Alex felt the ship lurch back then forth and he heard the alarm go off. Everything was painted red as the claxon went off. He grunted unhappily.

'I need to finish up _Blacklight._ I'm missing out on all the killing.' Alex thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle View...**

 **Sunrider: Hull Plating: 2000**

 **Energy Core: 110**

 **Blackjack: Hull Plating: 850**

 **Energy Core: 115**

 **The Liberty: Hull Plating: 500**

 **Energy Core: 105**

 **Begin...**

The Sunrider, Blackjack and The Liberty moved into position. Three PACT Ryder's and four PACT ships opposed them.

 **Sunrider Energy Core: 110**

The Sunrider aimed and fired their lasers at one of the PACT Ryder's. The Ryder was blown up. **Sunrider Energy Core: 60.**

The Sunrider repeated the action on a PACT ships, heavily damaging it but not destroying it due to the weak shields around it. **Sunrider Energy Core: 10**

 **Blackjack Energy Core: 115**

Blackjack moved up a little. **Blackjack Energy Core: 90**

Blackjack aimed and fired their Assault weapons at the damaged PACT ship, destroying it. **Blackjack Energy Core: 65**

Blackjack used Pulse weapons on a unshielded PACT ship. It was destroyed. **Blackjack Energy Core: 25**

Blackjack moved into a defensive position in front of The Liberty. **Blackjack Energy Core: Empty.**

 **The Liberty Energy Core: 105**

The Liberty used Shutdown on the Ryder providing shields. The Ryder's shields have been deactivated. **The Liberty Energy Core: 65**

The Liberty aimed and fired it's lasers at the Ryder providing shields. _Attack missed._ **The Liberty Energy Core: 15**

 **Turn End...**

 **PACT's turn...**

 **Two PACT Ryder's and Three PACT remaining...**

One PACT Ryder sent a few missiles at The Liberty to destroy the support unit. **4 intercepted. The Liberty Hull Plating: 467**

One PACT Ryder aimed and fired some lasers at the Blackjack. **Blackjack Hull Plating: 729**

A PACT ship moved up and fired lasers at the Blackjack. _Attack missed._ **Blackjack Hull Plating: 729**

A PACT ship fired missiles at the Sunrider. **2 intercepted. Sunrider Hull Plating: 1899**

The last PACT ship launched a Warhead at the Sunrider. **Warhead damaged by flak.** **Sunrider Hull Plating: 1666**

 **Turn End...**

 **Sunrider's turn...**

"Captain!" Ava's worried voice came from Kayto's side. "Unknown Ryder warping into the field!"

"A Ryder warping?" Kayto asked.

"It seems to be using a warp drive, located on it's back." Ava explained. "It just opened fire on The Liberty! Chigara managed to get out of the way."

"Goddamit! Alright, just treat it like a PACT special ship." Kayto ordered.

 **New Objective: Disable the unidentified Ryder**

The Sunrider sent out some missiles at one of the PACT Ryders, destroying it. **Sunrider Energy Core: 85**

The Sunrider fired lasers at the last Ryder, destroying that as well. **Sunrider Energy Core: 35**

The Sunrider fired it's last missiles at a PACT ship, destroying it. **Sunrider Energy Core: 10**

Blackjack fired Pulse rounds at the unknown Ryder, damaging the light armour. **Blackjack Energy Core: 75**

Blackjack fired lasers at a PACT ship, destroying it. **Blackjack Energy Core: 5**

The Liberty used Disable on the unknown Ryder. **The Liberty Energy Core: 5**

 **Turn End...**

 **PACT'S Turn...**

 **One PACT ship and Unknown Ryder remaining.**

Unknown Ryder is disabled, unable to preform any action this turn.

The last PACT ship fired lasers at the Sunrider. **Sunrider Hull Plating: 1633**

 **Turn End...**

 **Sunrider's Turn...**

The Liberty used repair on the Sunrider, healing it for 300. **Sunrider Hull Plating:** **1933**

 **The Liberty Energy Core: 65**

The Liberty fired lasers at the last PACT ship, damaging it heavily. **The Liberty Energy Core: 15**

The Sunrider activated Weapon Specialist. **Sunrider weapons now do double damage.**

 **The Sunrider Energy Core: 70**

The Sunrider fired lasers at the unknown Ryder, heavily damaging it. **The Sunrider Energy Core: 20**

The Sunrider fired some Assault rounds at the last PACT ship, destroying it. **The Sunrider Energy Core: Empty**

Blackjack fired Pulse rounds at the Unknown Ryder, destroying the warp drive and sending it flying from the battle. **Blackjack Energy Core: 75**

 **VICTORY!**

 **PACT Ryder's: $250**

 **PACT ships: $300**

 **Unknown Ryder: $500**

 **Spent on Repairs: $24**

 **Earned: $1026**

 **Battle View End...**

Alex stepped away from the weapon controls for a second. That bloody fight was kinda tense. Mercer walked over to the elevator and stepped inside, pushing the button to go to the mess hall.

Some alcohol sounded heavenly. Sure, it wouldn't really do anything, but it felt nice so he wanted to drink some.

 **Mess Hall...**

Alex grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it before taking a sip. He closed the fridge door and leant against the wall. Asaga and Chigara walked in.

"Hey Alex! Hello Alex." They said in unison.

"Hey you two." Alex replied, lifting his can in their direction momentarily.

"What's that?" Asaga asked in her chipper manner. Chigara got a drink and sat down on a chair.

"Beer." He replied casually. He took a sip from it. "Want one?"

"Sure!" Asaga nodded. Alex smiled and grabbed one from his stash in the fridge.

"Here. Don't get another, it's pretty strong stuff." Alex warned. Asaga gave him a joking look.

"What are you, my dad?" She asked. Alex put on a stern face.

"When you leave, do your homework, look both ways before crossing the street and, if any boy is unlucky enough to fall in love with you, bring him to me." Alex said in a reminding tone. Asaga burst into laughter and Chigara giggled. Alex joined in their laughter.

 **Command Room, Deck 1...**

Kayto looked at the cameras installed to watch over Alex, Chigara and Asaga.

"It seems the crew is getting along well." Kayto thought aloud. Ava looked over his shoulder and looked at the object in Alex and Asaga's hand.

"Is that... Alcohol in their hands?" She asked in anger. Ava stormed out to the Command Room and into the mess hall.

"Uh oh." Kayto whispered.

 **Mess Hall...**

Alex and Asaga were continuing their conversation when Ava stormed in through the door. She walked over to them with a purpose.

"What are you doing, bringing in alcohol into here?" She demanded. Alex looked at her.

"We need some way to relax between missions." Alex shrugged. Apparently, this was the wrong answer.

"Then ask the Captain for some shore leave or something much less dangerous than drinking! What if you drink too much and we need your help! What if-" Ava began.

"What if I don't give a fuck? I get the safety regulations but having a stressed and tense crew is only asking for disaster." Alex stated. He downed the rest of his can and threw it against the wall.

The can bounced off the wall onto Ava's forehead, who flinched, into a bin. Alex wordlessly left, waving bye to Asaga and Chigara as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention! All Ryder Operators and Weapon Specialist Alex Mercer, report to the Hangar! We have a prisoner coming aboard." Kayto's voice ordered over the intercom.

Alex began running over to the elevator. He ran inside.

"Wait!" Asaga's voice yelled. Alex looked at the hallway and saw Asaga and Chigara running over. He waited for them and, when they got inside, pressed the button to go up to the hangar.

 **Hangar, Deck 2...**

Alex, Asaga and Chigara ran out of the elevator and over to the Unknown Ryder. The yellow and black Ryder was damaged and in need of repairs in order to be at it's best condition. Looking away from the Ryder, Alex saw Kayto and Ava already in the Hangar.

"Good, you're all here. Be on your guard, we don't know how dangerous this guy is." Kayto ordered. Alex put on his best brooding face and watched as the Ryder let it's pilot out.

A woman stepped out, covered in a yellow Ryder Pilot suit. Long, black hair flowed from her head and her eyes were a jade green.

"O-Oh! She's a girl just like us Chigara!" Asaga stated pointlessly.

"Well, if she has a pronounced chest and more curves than me or Kayto, then she's most likely a girl." Alex joked back. Asaga giggled. The unknown Pilot coughed, though she held a slight smirk from Alex's joke.

"Is this... A PACT vessel?" She asked. Alex looked and pointed a the ceiling walls and floor.

"Is there anything red in here? When was the last time you saw a PACT ship not covered in red and black? If there's one thing PACT done goofed on, it was their inability to colour their ships for infiltration." Alex stated. The Unknown woman giggled, Asaga burst into laughter again, Chigara giggled and Kayto chuckled. Ava just stood there professionally. "I like you already Miss..."

"Icari Isolde. Private Mercenary." The now-named Icari introduced herself. Alex gave her a look to show that he'd just thought of another joke.

"So, like a prostitute for murder? It's essentially the same thing. Prostitutes sell their body for sex, Mercenarys sell their bodies for murder." Alex wondered. Icari put her hand on her mouth to contain her laughter, Chigara and Kayto started laughing and Ava actually started smirking.

"Alex's brilliant humor out of the way, I'm Captain Kayto Shields of the Cera Space Force. Welcome aboard the Sunrider." Kayto introduced. Icari crossed her arms.

"Cera? I thought they were all conquered by PACT." She stated. Kayto shrugged.

"Not all of them. Were you hired by PACT?" Kayto asked.

"Heh... Nothing of the sort. Was on a mission. I can't tell you more than that." Icari looked away.

"You're now our prisoner. Put your hands up and turn over all your weapons." Ava demanded. Alex held his hand up.

"Woah woah wait there! This was all just a misunderstanding. Just let her wander the ship supervised while I get her Ryder up and running. This was our fault after all." Alex requested. Ava gave him a stern look.

"Mercer, under my orders-" She began.

"Whatever your orders are, fuck them! I'm not legally under your orders and you can't touch me aboard this ship without me being free to retaliate! So fuck off." Alex growled. He then looked at Icari. "Follow me Icari."

 **Icari's POV...**

Icari watched in shock as Alex defended her from the ship's XO with startling determination. She blushed at his kindness.

"Follow me Icari." He requested to her in a soothing tone. Icari felt her blush deepen and her heart race quicken. Alex didn't notice and began walking. She followed him.

Icari felt her body go warm and her heart race quicken as they headed toward the elevator.

They stepped inside and Icari felt like she would melt and her heart would explode.

"Hi Icari, you alright? You've gone red. Do you need a doctor? I've got some experience in the medical field." Alex asked innocently. Icari shook her head violently as images of Alex roaming his hands over her body appeared in her mind.

"N-No. I-I-I'm good." She stuttered. Icari cursed herself. Why did she feel so nervous and small around Alex?

Icari followed Alex as he led her to a bedroom.

"Welcome to my room. It's got a bunk-bed so you'll be sleeping with me. It's probably the only room you'll be able to get." Alex joked. Icari felt like she was going to faint. She was going to be sleeping in the same room as him? On bunk beds?

"T-t-thank you. I-i-i'm going to catch some s-s-sleep now." Icari stuttered. Alex nodded and walked back into the elevator.

"Make yourself at home Icari." He grinned at her. She felt her heart skip a beat and his grin sent arousing shivers down her spine to collect in her sacred place. She shuddered.

'I've only just met him. Why does he do this to me?' Icari wondered. She went inside Alex's room and, indeed, there was a bunk-bed. She was disappointed for some reason and walked over to it.

Icari undressed from her Ryder Pilot suit and placed it on a bedside table. In her yellow bra and panties, she climbed onto the top bunk.

She lay on her bunk. Icari looked over at the door before she nervously began lowering her hands.

'Alex.' Icari began thinking about what lay under the Ryder Pilot suit he wore. She imagined muscle and a large penis.

As Icari ran her finger over the fabric seperating her most inner place from the outside, she imagined that it was Alex.

 **In Icari's mind...**

 _Alex tickled her skin with his bare finger. Icari giggled as his finger sent her nerves on a sensory vacation. His fingers were like metal and her body was the magnet. He couldn't seem to move then off her._

 _"Such soft skin. It's almost as if I'm in a dream." He muttered in her ear seductively. She shivered in arousal. His tongue touched her neck and she gasped in both pleasure and shock. He dragged it slowly up to her ear and he gently began to bite her ear lobe. Icari let out a cry of pleasure._

 _"Alex!" She yelped. Alex stopped biting her ear and removed his finger from her body. Icari whimpered pathetically at the lack of contact._

 _"Ah ah ah, no noise." Alex chastised. Icari went silent though her body practically begged for her to begin moaning when Alex picked her up and put her in the doggy position. Alex ran his fingers over her butt and he laid a gentle kiss upon. Icari almost purred at the contact but held herself back._

 _Alex placed the tip of his index finger on her yellow panties, above the spot where her womanly treasure lay and Icari's le_ _g twitched while she moaned in pleasure._

 _Alex laid a hard smack on her butt cheek. Icari straightened up in surprise and let out a yelp of shock, pain and pleasure. She looked behind her at Alex questioningly._

 _"No noise." He reminded. Icari pouted but complied. Alex slowly began to remove the thin piece of fabric keeping him from Icari's purity. Just as he reached to touch it..._

 _"Icari?"_

 _Icari?_

 _ICARI?_

 **The Real World...**

Icari woke at Alex yelling her name. She removed her hand from inside her panties, noticing that it was utterly soaked in her juices.

"Y-yes?" Icari replied, forcing herself to lower the stutter. Her face was beet red and her body temperature would melt a furnace.

"I'm going to sleep, so I need you to stop whispering my name, for whatever reason you are doing so." Alex casually stated before light snoring could be heard. Icari sweatdropped and her treasure let out a few more natural lubricants as she imagined him seeing her masturbate.

Icari restrained herself from continuing and lay her head on her pillow, letting Alex's soft snores lull her to sleep for real this time.


End file.
